The Most Beautiful Song
by PeaChii
Summary: A little break from Colosso won't hurt anyone... Lord Babi gives a party before the final round. Isaac listened to a song he'll never forget... First Fic!


Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Sun and all its characters! It is owned by Nintendo and Camelot, though… I don't even own the song "Especially for You"

Also I'm not much of a fan of Kylie Minogue for the song Especially for You, since I just thought that the lyrics could fit the story (Actually a band here in our country named MYMP (Juris and Chin) made a remake of this song acoustic version. Juris' voice was so beautiful I wished Mia had that voice)

The Most Beautiful Song Ever

It has been months since the whole Golden Sun Gang started their Journey. This Story takes place at Tolbi, while the colosso is ongoing. The second round has just finished, and the gang was invited to a party by Lord Babi that afternoon at the palace. (Actually, I made up that each battle was done on each day… hehehe)

Before the party, after the second round...

"Wow! My best friend did it again!" Garet congratulated his best friend Isaac after the battle, who now looked like a sack of soot. "Thanks, Garet. Thank you too, Ivan and Mia, who supported me through it all." Isaac said with a smile, his soot-colored face made his pearly white teeth glow.

"He's the man!" Ivan said cheerfully, with a wide smile on his face.

"Silly, Isaac, we won't be here without you too, you know," Mia told him with a slight blush on her face. She secretly admired Isaac for as long as she remembered, but could not have the courage because she knew that he likes his childhood friend, Jenna.

They all turned around when they saw Lord Babi was approaching them.

"Congratulations, warrior. You have my deepest gratitude. I have faith that you will make it in the final round tomorrow, " he greeted Isaac with full of concern. "Anyways, we will have a party to be held tonight at six with dinner, singing and dancing. I hope you will come and join us," he invited them.

"Wow! A party with LOTS of food! Can't wait!" Garet automatically accepted the invitation by the moment Lord Babi said the word "dinner".

"All you think about is food, Garet." Ivan commented. " Hey, Isaac, can we come? A party tonight won't hurt anyone," he suggested

"Of course we will," Isaac agreed. "Thank you, Lord Babi, we accept your invitation." The leader of the group decided.

A few hours later (it was actually three in the afternoon), the group(except Isaac who is having some rest) went out to see the whole of Tolbi. Mia, is now alone walking around while Garet and Ivan were playing with the complimentary tickets they got from the shops where the bought items for their journey. "I wonder what to wear tonight? I didn't bring a dress good for the occasion…" she asked herself as she found herself at the Tolbi springs. She read that tossing a lucky medal is better than tossing coins. "Hey, I have the lucky medals we found in dungeons!" she said with a smile.

She tossed one. She got a water of life. Then another one, where she got an Earth shield. "Isaac could use this," she said with a smile. Then she thought that she wanted to look her best for Isaac. "I hope I could have a dress for tonight!" the she accidentally threw another lucky medal when she got something unexpected… a white cocktail dress! It can restore psygergy, and looks very beautiful! She got the dress and on her way back to the palace, she hummed the song "Especially for you". (they are currently staying at the palace, according to the game)

A woman who seemed to be the party planner walked past Mia as she sang. She keeps on saying "who will replace the Singer who was stranded at Vault?" then she stopped when she heard Mia sing.

She approached Mia. "Miss, aren't you with the one who won the second battle at Colosso? Can you do me a favor?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was five in the afternoon and the gang was getting ready, except for Mia, who is on a hurry. "Hey, Mia! Where are you going? Aren't you dressed yet? We're going to be late…" Isaac asked Mia.

"Um, you can go to the party, I'll just meet you there. I have something to do." Mia answered with an excitement on her face. Then she disappeared.

It was almost seven when Isaac, Garet and Ivan were at the party waiting for the only girl in the group. "I wonder what she is wearing tonight?" Isaac thought, who also has a secret admiration for her, though he was thinking she likes Alex. Then he spotted Garet eating lots on food where the size of his mouth was filled with food equal to the amount of the food in his plate and Ivan was talking with some people he just met in the party, and then mind reading them.

Later the party host called for attention to introduce a special performer. "Now, let us present a guest performer, Miss Mia!" Everyone clapped as the curtains opened and there was Mia!

She got all of Isaac's attention… she is actually wearing the cocktail dress, and she has some light make-up on, and her hair is like the hairstyle of a real princess, complete with her glittering tiara. There she sings:

_Especially for you_

_I wanna let you know_

_What I was going through_

_All the time we were apart _

_I thought of you_

_You were in my heart_

_My love never change_

_I still feel the same_

_Especially for you_

_I wanna tell you _

_I was feeling that way too_

_And if dreams were wings, you know_

_I would have flown to you_

_To be where you are_

_No matter how far _

_And now that I'm next to you_

_No more dreaming about tomorrow_

_Forget the loneliness _

_And the sorrow_

_I've got to say _

_It's because of you_

_And now we're back together_

_Together_

_I wanna show you_

_My heart is oh so true_

_And all the love _

_I have is _

_Especially for you_

_Especially for you_

_I wanna tell you_

_You mean all the world to me_

_How I'm certain that our love _

_Was meant to be_

_You changed my life_

_Ooh you showed me the way_

_And now that I'm next to you_

_I've waited long enough_

_To find you_

_I wanna put all the hurt _

_Behind you_

_And I wanna bring out all the love_

_Inside you _

_Oh, when_

_And now we're back together_

_Together_

_I wanna show you_

_My heart is oh so true_

_And all the love _

_I have is _

_Especially for you_

_(Instrumental)_

_You were in my heart_

_My love never change_

_And now that I'm next to you_

_No more dreaming about tomorrow_

_Forget the loneliness _

_And the sorrow_

_I've got to say _

_It's because of you_

_And now we're back together_

_Together_

_I wanna show you_

_My heart is oh so true_

_And all the love _

_I have is _

_Especially for you_

_Together_

_Together_

_I wanna show you_

_My heart is oh so true_

_And all the love _

_I have is _

_Especially for you_

The song ended, and Isaac was not himself that time, now more in love wih the maiden who sang the most beautiful song he heard in his entire life, went upthe stage and kneeled down, and in a surprise, he kissed Mia's hand. " That was the most beautiful song I've ever heard, Mia. I love it." He told her. "Thank you so much…" Both were blushing, and then Mia gave him kiss on his cheek. "I never knew you will love it."

The audience's attention is now on the lovebirds, including Garet and Ivan now both snickering. "I don't need to use Reveal on that' it's very obvious that they like each other," Ivan commented. Garet agreed.

From that moment, Isaac now know that the song gave him enough strength to win the final colosso round.


End file.
